I want the old Claire back!
by Bilbo.Swaggins.Baggins
Summary: when shane accuses claire of cheating on him she flees moganville but when she returns the housemates fear that the events that led to her fleeing morganville, could have damaged her so much that its not just her appearence thats changed. R&R plz!
1. I want out!

_Claire's pov_

"OMG Shane! How can you say that to her!" yelled Eve at Shane. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Could he really be breaking up with me?

"God! Why am I such a failure!" I screamed before sinking to my knees.

"No Claire it isn't your fault sweetie" Eve raced over to me and hugged me tight.

"The hell it is! She cheated on me with Myrnin! She's such a whore and a skank!" Shane yelled.

"No she didn't! and don't you dare call my CB those awful names" screamed Eve back at him. I tugged myself free from Eve's arms and ran upstairs and began to pack a bag. I couldn't stay here. Not anymore. Not now with what Shane thought of me.

Bag on my Back I walked ever so slowly towards my bedroom wall, stopping only at my desk to write a short note to my housemates. I opened up a portal and stepped through.

I looked all around Amelie's office only to realise she wasn't here. I turned to open a new portal when one opened on the other side of the room. Amelie.

"Child, what on earth are doing in my office?" Amelie asked me.

"I want out" was all I said. Amelie shook her head.

"No" she said before opening a portal and pushing me through. I stumbled out and fell flat on my ass. I looked around. I was at the TPU. It was late so the compound was deserted. I started to the gates. If Amelie wouldn't get me out of Morganville, I would just have to get myself out.

After what seemed like hours of walking I found myself at Morganville's borders. As I stepped over the borders I felt a sense of relief. I was now officially out, and would have to move fast if I wanted to stay out and out of reach of the vamps. Since cars would break down if they tried to leave town I would have to walk. And so I set out on my journey to a new life and a new Claire.

_Shane's pov_

"Look what you've done now you douche bag. You broke her. She didn't cheat on you, though she definitely deserves better" Eve spat at me.

"She cheated on me what was I supposed to do" I spat back.

"She didn't if you would shut that huge trap of yours and listen you'd know she didn't" Eve had had enough. You could tell, her voice had risen an octave... or seven.

"She… I saw" I stammered.

"No! she was explaining to Myrnin how much she loved you and he practically grabbed her and kissed her. She struggled, kicking and screaming against him. When she realised it was no use she gave up that's when you walked in. I know the whole story, I was here, watching what he did to her and screaming at him to stop. But what else could I do. He'd squash me like a bug" Eve explained to me.

"Claire" was all I whispered before running upstairs to apologise my heart out to the one i loved, and hope to fricking god she forgives me.

"Yeah you'd better apologise to her. She deserves better than you, you ass!" she yelled up after me. And didn't I know it.

I knocked on her door. "hey Claire baby, im so sorry, let me in please?" I asked. No answer.

"Claire, im really sorry, I didn't realise, and im sorry im gonna kick his ass for what he did to you" still no answer.

"Claire?" I asked. I opened the door. She wasn't here! I threw the door the rest of the way open and charged in. Her closet was empty, the door wide open. Her drawers were the same. On her desk I saw a single slip of paper. I walked over and picked it up.

_Hey Eve and Michael, im so sorry for leaving this way, but I couldn't take it, not with the way he hates me. I deserve it, I should have realised what Myrnin was about to do and so therefore its completely my fault. And can you please tell Shane im so so sorry, and I really don't deserve him, and that no matter what he thinks of me I will always love him with all my heart. You wont find me in Morganville, iv left the town to start anew._

_Im incredibly sorry, best wishes,_

_Claire x_

I sank to the floor and let the sobs come. I had done this to her, oh god! why hadn't I listened? I should have known Claire wouldn't have done this to have cheated on me, I hadn't heard the footsteps that entered, through my sobs.

"Shane! Oh God what's wrong" Eve sounded very worried and alarmed. Oh God! Eve! How was I supposed to tell her that her Best Friend had left, and it was all my fault?

"She's gone, Eve" I whispered through my sobs. I held the note out to her, a minute passed before her sobs joined mine. She sank down beside me, and we sobbed together.

"I just hope she made it" whispered Eve through her sobbing. I knew what she meant, If the vamps found her she could be in trouble. And that's how Michael found us, sobbing our hearts out on Claire's bedroom floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey this is my second fic i hope you like it :D<strong>

**Hannah Lx:D**


	2. Look at that Dude!

_Shane's pov_

"Gees guys, this is Claire we're talking about. She's smart, she'll get out" Michael said to us. It had been two days since Claire had left. Two agonising days, and we were worried sick. what if she hadnt got out?

"Its all my fault" I whispered.

"No Shane" Eve said holding my hand. I couldn't take this anymore. I tugged my hand free and got my ass up of the couch.

"Shane?" asked Michael.

"Where are you going?"

"To the one person who can possibly help" I said. I stormed out the house and into the Texas heat. I made my way to founders square. I noticed Amelie in the shade. She was yelling at the workers who were refurbishing the founders building.

"Amelie?" I asked when I had walked over.

"Yes" she said and turned around.

"Did you give Claire permission to leave?" I asked hoping the answer was yes. I was mistaken.

"No I did not but I had a feeling she would leave anyway so I put a tail on her" just then her phone rang.

"Yes?" she asked. Then she just exploded.

"You what! She's a seventeen year old girl how can you lose her!" she was screaming and drawing a few eyes in our direction.

"Fine, put a search out on her, find her and bring her back!" she yelled down the line before snapping her phone shut.

"She will be back soon, Shane. We cant have her running around with our secrets so she will be coming back" and with a wave of her hand, dismissed me.

_Claire's pov_

_1 year later_

"Whoa!" exclaimed Conner. "Look at that dude, he looks like a ghost!" we all turned to see a man, followed by others coming towards us. His skin was pale white and with every step he took his eyes became clear. They were red. I dropped the cigarette I was smoking and rabbited. I had gone a year without them finding me yet here they were. I was running as fast as my biker boots and leather clad legs would carry me. I reached my motorcycle just as I was taken down in a flying tackle.

I turned around and saw _Oliver?_

"Nice get-up Claire, I really didn't think it was you" he sneered in my face. He picked me up bodily and threw me over his shoulder. I had a quick glance of my gang fighting with the vamps he had brought with him. They were losing.

"My bike" I hissed in his ear.

"Jerome!" Oliver snapped his fingers. The vamp looked up and nodded. He walked over to my bike, lifted it, and put it in the back of a truck. I then followed the bike and was tied down.

Since I had left Morganville I had completely changed. I had joined a gang, got multiple piercing's which included: tragus and anti tragus on both ears, industrial piercing in both ears and various others. I had a belly button piercing, I had a lip piercing, nose piercing, eyebrow piercing and a tongue piercing. I had gotten tattoos, a black rose on my back and Celtic design on my left wrist. I wore a red under vest with a ripped tank on top, a leather jacket, black skinny jeans (Ripped), black and red high tops, a spiked dog collar round my neck, a spiked belt riding low on my waist and a spiked band round my right wrist. My hair was dyed black with purple streaks and the only make up I wore was thick eyeliner and thicker mascara.

* * *

><p><strong>hey what ya think? any good? i kinda wanted a different appearance for claire, not goth just badass, you know? any way let me know what ya think <strong>

**Hannah LX:D**


	3. No Chiz!

_Claire's pov_

When we reached Morganville I was taken straight to Amelie's office. I was sat in a very uncomfortable chair when the ice queen herself entered the office.

"Well Claire, how did you manage a year gone?" she asked me her voice cool and controlled.

"Well well well, if it isn't the ice queen!" I said. I slouched back in my seat.

"Why, haven't you changed Claire" she sounded amused and that pissed me of. Royally.

"You wanna go bitch!" I said. Jumping from my seat.

"Now now Claire, just an observation" she said, her voice still smug and amused. I fixed my jacket with a tug and sat back down. She began to grill me on how she was going to overlook my leaving Morganville and so on. I was bored and just sat picking at my nails. Man I needed a fag. I pulled out my fags and lit up. Oliver came over, pulled the fag from my mouth and threw it out the window. He plucked the box and lighter from my hands and put them in his pocket.

"Hey! Do you know how much they cost you bastard! You cant just go throwing them away like that without finishing them!" I protested.

"Hush. I believe Amelie was talking to you" he spoke in an amused tone.

"Yeah, well I _believe_ I was having a smoke" I retorted. He looked ready to hit me when Amelie stepped in.

"Child, I suggest you shut up. You are to go back to the Glass House, and should you choose not to cooperate, John and Callum here will be happy to escort you" she said in that irritatingly cool voice of hers.

" Like hell am I going back there!" John and Callum stood up and the pair of them looked like a set of bulldozers. I turned and ran towards the window,preparing to jump, and found myself being hauled back by the arms, kicking and screaming. They took me towards the awaiting limo, Oliver hot on our heels. Good! I want my fags back.

When we arrived at the Glass House, John and Callum took one of my arms each and hauled me out of the limo. I was dragged across the threshold of the house.

"Michael!" screamed Oliver. Michael arrived, Eve and Shane behind him.

"I believe this heap is yours" he said.

"Yeah there ya go with the _I believe _again. Can I have my fags back?" I asked. He turned around and snarled in my face.

"OOH! Big scary vampire, somebody protect me!" I faked. He pulled my box of fags and lighter from his pocket and threw them at me before storming out, John and Callum behind him.

I straightened my leather jacket with a tug before picking them up.

"Stupid son of a bitch!" I murmured. I looked up and saw them all staring at me.

"What!" I shouted.

"Claire, what happened to you?" Eve asked.

"You've changed!" she squeaked.

"What! You wanna go bitch!" I squared up to her. She cringed back and whimpered.

"Yeah that's what I thought" I swaggered my way into the living room. I flopped down on the couch and pulled out a cigarette. I lit up and put my heavy biker boots on the table. I dragged in a breath of smoke and blew it out again.

"You smoke Claire?" asked a dumbfounded Michael.

"No chiz!" I replied, in a sarcastic voice. Michael, Eve and Shane were all staring at me when a knock came at the door. It was Jerome.

"Your bike Claire" he said before turning to leave.

"If I find one scratch on my baby im gonna hunt you down and stake you!" I shouted after him. I walked outside to inspect said baby.

"I want the old Claire back!" I heard Eve wail behind me.

"Why? You don't like what you see?" I asked a smile spreading on my face. She shook her head while Michael wrapper her in a hug.

"Well tough luck" I said before turning back.

"Jeez Claire what happened" Shane asked, it was the first time he had spoke.

"I grew up and faced the fact that life aint what it seems. Maybe you should to" I told him before flipping him of. I took another drag of smoke before blowing it out in his face. He looked shocked, I just smiled at him.

"Come on Claire its getting dark we should head inside" Michael whispered.

"Yeah right all the fun is at night in this place" I said. I jumped on my bike and sped of into the distance, leaving a gob smacked Michael, Eve and Shane behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>so any good? i want to know what you all think so please review. reviews make me feel special:)<strong>

**HannahLX:D**


	4. Iv changed

_Shane's pov_

I waited up for Claire, constantly worrying that she might be in trouble or worse. I got up and paced, then when that started to irritate me I turned on the Xbox. After that I just gave up and sat on the couch. Whilst waiting for Claire I fell asleep and awoke at 4:30 when I fell from the couch.

_Claire's pov_

I returned to the Glass House around 4:15. After a night of dodging vamps and drinking I was pretty tired. I opened the front door and swaggered into the living room. And there, on the couch, was Shane who was fast asleep. I walked over to Michael's chair and sat. 15 minutes later Shane toppled of the couch and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Awww crap" he moaned and then checked his watch.

"Where the hell is she goddamn it!" he swore.

"Aw nice to know you were thinking of me" I said cheerfully.

"Ahhh shit!" he obviously hadn't seen me and was just noticing me now. He had jumped out of his skin before turning to face me.

"Jeez Claire warn a guy!" he said holding a hand to his heart.

"Funny you didn't warn me when you dumped me" I said checking my nails.

"Im sorry, I was wrong I didn't realise what he had done, please Claire forgive me!" he pleaded, his eyes filled with tears.

"No way in hell Shane. Now where did I put my ciggies" I murmured the last part whilst searching for my fags.

"Claire you cant smoke, its bad for you" Shane said.

"Well never! Its totally just the cure for everything" I said sarcastically.

"Ok that's it Claire, you cant keep doing this to us. Did you see what you did to Eve earlier. She wants her best friend back!" his voice was rising. "Michael wants his best friend back"

"And what about you Shane? What do you want?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

"I want my girlfriend back" he whispered.

"Yeah, well that Claire is gone! She's dead! Get the hell over it and move on already!" I screamed at him. He looked utterly shocked and heartbroken. I found my cigarettes and lit up, Puffing smoke in his face again.

"Im sorry" he said. He made to move past me but stopped and sniffed.

"You've been drinking" he said.

"Yeah so? What of it" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"In Morganville, Claire. that's a bad combo" he walked back to the couch. I sat back in Michael's chair and kicked off my boots, and picked up my knife when it fell on the floor.

"What's that?" Shane asked, his gaze fixed on the knife.

"In my gang we looked out for one another" was all I said before slipping the knife back into the compartment in my boot. "We got into some serious shit sometimes"

I got up and walked past him to get to the stairs but he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Let go Shane" I said through my teeth.

"I miss you Claire. This past year iv been a mess and when Amelie said she had found you and were coming home my life was complete, but to find out you changed and hate our guts its…its just" he stopped having to swallow back tears.

"And knowing im what's caused it makes me feel like a piece of shit!" he got up and slammed a fist into the wall.

"What do you want me to do Shane?" I asked.

"Iv changed. I don't think I can go back to what I was. I just don't think its possible. And I don't hate you any of you, I don't particularly like _you _but Eve and Michael I do like, and I don't mean to cause them this hurt." that was the last thing I said to him that night, I walked the rest of the distance to the stairs and went to bed.

_Shane's pov_

I cant believe that Claire doesn't like me. Although after what I did to her I kind of deserve it. But God! It hurts. It hurts like a fucking bitch. I just want my Claire Bear back, we all do. But what if what I done to her causes her to have to stay this way, all the piercing's and the clothes and the hair, its just not Claire. And its all my fault, I was to quick to judge. To quick.


	5. She made it to new york!

_Shane' s pov_

Its been two weeks since Claire's been back, but she doesn't associate herself with any of us and is out to all hours of the night. Id wait up at night to make sure she got home safely. I was staring up at the ceiling, going back to when times were better when a knock came at the door. I got up and found Eve and Michael emerging from their rooms. We looked at each other and exchanged odd looks.

We wandered down the stairs and I opened the door. The first thing I saw was the flashing red and blue lights, then the two police officers restraining a hand cuffed Claire between them.

"She belong to you?" asked a very unhappy officer.

"Yessir" I replied.

"Hey! I don't belong to no one but myself" protested Claire, she sounded funny.

"You shut up" said the other officer giving her a shake.

"May we come in?" asked the tallest of the two men.

I opened the door wider the universal signal for "Come on in"

Once we were all sat the smaller officer spoke up.

"We caught her at Morganville border she was meeting up with her gang from New York"

"She made it to New York!" exclaimed Eve. "That's where she's been this past year!"

The officer nodded. "It seems they were meeting up, when we caught them they were dealing in cocaine. We have the rest of them in custody, but since this one isn't yet 18 we had to bring her here, under Founder's orders. We were tempted to let her blow off steam in the cells" he said

"Wouldn't be the first time" Claire said.

"Yes well, I would like to inform you that Claire is in fact high at the moment" said the other officer, before unlocking her restraints. They got up to leave, Claire had already fled to her room.

"We are terribly sorry sir" I said.

"Its ok, I understand" he said before the pair of them left.

The next morning Claire was already downstairs when the three off made our way to the living room. She was kicked back on the couch, fag in mouth.

"Claire?" she turned around.

"What!" she asked, considerably irritated.

"We were going to go to Morganville pool today. Would you like to join us?" Michael looked unsure of her reply which surprised us.

"Sure" she shrugged and got up. Whilst Claire was getting her stuff ready, Michael, Eve and I exchanged a very confused glance.

"That was easy" Eve said.

"Yeah" I replied. When Claire had returned we made our way to the pool.

Michael , Eve and I were already in the pool when Claire bombed us splashing us all. She came up laughing at us, she had soaked Eve's hair and Eve was freaking out about it.

"I didn't want my hair wet! It takes too long to dry!"

"Yeah well your in a pool get over it" Claire retorted. She got out and stood at the side. She was wearing a black bikini that surprisingly suited her, but what surprised me more was the belly button bar and tattoo on her back. She caught me staring.

"What my belly button bar falling out?" she glanced down at it and when she looked back up she was wearing a confused expression. I shook my head.

"Never mind" I said. She shrugged and dived back in. After everything that's happened, today everyone seemed to forget and we had a great day, once again acting like a family. But the next day she returned back to bitching about everything and every one. The hope that had filled me the day before, shattered. Would Claire ever be mine again?

* * *

><p><strong>hey! i no this one kinda didnt make that much sense. i mean the pool? really? but it is going somewhere i promise! i just dont no where exactly yet, although i have a few ideas. review and let me no what ur ideas r maybe they will help. anyway please review!<strong>

**Hannah LX:D**


	6. Dammit he got my knife dirty

_Shane's pov_

I lay in bed that night and thought about her. That day at the pool was the first time that everything had seemed normal. I even thought that maybe Claire would see sense and ditch the Bad Ass attitude. But no, as soon as we were home she had started bitching and smoking and so on. I hadn't realised I was crying, I just wanted my Claire bear back, and it was all my fault. I was brought out of my reverie by the sound of the front door slamming. I got up and wandered down stairs. Yep she was home but who are they?

In the living room was Claire but around her was a mixture of guys and girls all wearing the same get up as Claire. They were smoking and bottles of bear were dangling from their fingers, including Claire.

"Hey Claire. Who's the dude?" asked some guy I didn't know.

"Ah ignore him. He's just one of the guys that live here" ouch that one hurt. Was that all I was to her? Some guy who lived here? Ok that's it.

"Give me that Claire" I stormed over and grabbed the beer from her hand and the cigarette from her lips.

"Hey! What the hell Shane!" she started shouting at me.

"Enough Claire, im sick of this attitude, what happened to the sweet little Claire we all used to know and love?" I asked.

"I told you she died and to get over it now give me those back" she made a grab for her beer but I held it up.

"Hey man I think she asked you to give her back the beer" I didn't see the guys face just the glint of metal at my throat. He had a very slight accent that I couldn't place.

"Shane!" cried Eve from the stairs. She ran towards me but was caught by another guy who held her kicking and screaming a good foot from the floor. Michael wasn't in, he was at some vamp council meeting so he wasn't much help here.

"I said I think she asked you to give her back the beer" the knife dug into my throat a little deeper. Just as I was about to give the beer back the knife fell away and i turned to see Claire with her knife pressed to the guys throat, where a scar ran from ear to ear.

"If you aint careful Brett im gonna open up that nice shiny scar of yours" Claire whispered in Brett's ear, just loud enough for us all to hear. She pressed the knife into his throat a little harder, drawing blood. Brett held up his hands in defeat.

"Was just getting you your beer back _Cherie_" Brett said.

"Don't call me that" Claire hissed out.

"Jeez _Cherie_, calm down"

"Cam, put her down before I carve you up like a Christmas ham" Claire said eyeing the guy holding Eve. He immediately dropped Eve on the floor, and immediately scrambled to her feet and huddled in the corner.

"Now Brett im gonna move this here knife form your throat, can I trust you not to do anything stupid?" she asked

"Yeah" he replied.

She let him go and he stumbled forward. He turned around and backhanded Claire, sending her flying into the nearest wall. I heard Eve scream, I couldn't move, jeez she's so small and watching her stand up to Brett and holding a knife to his throat, it scared the crap outa me. But this scared me more.

"You gone soft for these dip shits, boss?" asked Brett.

"Hell no, I just don't want a couple bodies on my hands" Claire got up and straightened her leather jacket with a tug.

"Why not, its never stopped you before" he continued.

"You questioning my authority Brett? My judgement? Because you know what happens to people who question me Brett" she told him, an eerie smile tugging at her pierced lips.

"Thought you said you didn't want bodies on your hands" he said his voice calm but his eyes were anything but calm. They held fear. Claire examined her nails.

"You wouldn't die by my hands, Brett. Your fellow gang members would do away with you and you know it. You know they don't like people questioning their leaders authority" Brett turned to see everyone grouped around him. I drew Eve into my arms to comfort her, she was visibly shaking.

"Im giving you one last chance Brett. I don't want this happening again" she said. Brett nodded and the group dispersed.

Claire's gang left, leaving Eve, Claire and I alone in the living room. Claire picked up her knife.

"Dammit he got my knife dirty" she frowned over the blood on her knife. Michael picked this time to show up.

"Hey guys what you all doing down here" he was obviously confused.

"Oh nothing much" Claire said. An innocent smile on her face. Michael looked at me and Eve huddled in the corner and to the knife, covered in blood, in Claire's hand. His eyes flashed red and he launched himself at Claire, while Eve and I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry i havent updated in a while been real busy, and for those of you who have read my other fanfic im sorry i havent updated that one in a long time. like i said been real busy sorry x<strong>

**Hannah L X:D**


	7. Where'd ya learn to fight like that

_Claire's pov_

Michael lunged at me he obviously got the wrong idea. Mind you I probably wouldn't have thought any different if I had walked in on the current scene.

I pivoted and followed through with a roundhouse kick to his chest. It sent him flying in the opposite direction and into the wall. He shook it off and lunged again this time I ducked and slid underneath him, jumped up and booted him square in the back. I bent down and held the knife above his chest.

"Michael let me explain" I asked pleading.

"Explain what! I come home to find you wielding a knife at Eve and Shane! How could you Claire?" hurt made its way into Michael's voice.

"I wasn't. I was… I …uh" I struggled to explain the situation before Michael had arrived. He obviously thought that I was lying, I could see it in his face

"She's telling the truth Michael" Eve whispered.

"Don't defend her Eve. I get it if you're scared of her but she cant hurt you, just tell me the truth!" Michael pleaded.

"No Michael, she's telling the truth. She came home with her gang and one of her members overreacted and held me at knife point and another grabbed Eve, Claire pulled the knife from her boot and held it against his throat and ordered the other to let Eve go. She got a little blood on her knife, the guys blood not ours, and was holding up t look at it hats when you walked in" Shane told Michael.

"She protected us Michael, after everything she still loved us enough to protect us" Eve whispered and broke down crying. Through her sobs I could hear her saying "I want my Claire bear back".

Not realising I was doing it, I walked over to Eve and pulled her into a hug, she sobbed loudly on my shoulder.

"I just want the sweet, innocent, little Claire we used to know back!" she wailed.

"Shh Eve Shh" I rocked her gently as she sobbed. I began to feel uncomfortable so I let her go and stepped back. I tugged at my leather jacket to straighten it. I picked up the knife I had dropped by Eve and slid it into my boot. My beer had been placed on the table so I picked it up and took a swig.

"Hey listen im gonna head off to bed" I said to no one in particular. I caught a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye. I tucked in my body and rolled jumping up into a fighting stance, ready for anything that came my way.

"Jeez Claire I was just gonna hug ya" Michael chuckled.

"Yeah well" I said awkwardly.

"Where'd ya learn to fight like that. I mean you took me on and was completely vamped out" Michael asked.

"Gangs tend to be able to hold their own and to do that they need a strong leader. That's me Michael. Look after tonight I completely understand if you wanted me outa here, hell after the last few weeks I wouldn't be surprised if ya wanted me out, so im just gonna call Amelie, have her house me somewhere else" she was gone before any one could speak.

"But I don't want you gone!" I heard Eve scream.

"You're my best friend, Claire. Don't go" she whispered. I walked back into the living room.

"It'd be safer for you all if I did Eve. You saw what Brett almost did to Shane, and Cam could have easily hurt you the way he lifted you like that" Claire murmured to Eve.

"But what about you, Claire. You're so fragile" she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Let me show you something" I got up and shrugged out of my jacket and dropped it to the floor. I had pulled the bottom of my shirt up a few inches before Shane interrupted.

"Uh Claire? We getting a strip tease or something"

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you Shane?" I teased back. I pulled the tank over my head and dropped it to the floor along with my jacket. The vest top joined it, leaving me standing there with only my bra covering the top half of my body. I pulled it aside just a little to reveal the scar that the .39 calibre bullet had left there.

"Holy Fucking Shit Claire! You've been shot" I laughed. A sad little laugh it was.

"Yeah and it was bloody painful, but that's besides the point. I can handle myself, the guy who shot me, well lets just say that I hope he rots wherever he is"

"He's dead!" Eve yelped.

"Yeah I got in a head shot before I passed out" I left it at that and picked up my discarded clothes and left them all staring at me as I left the room.

_Shane's pov_

God! She been shot!

I stared after her tears rolling hot and heavy down my cheeks. I didn't want her leaving again.

"Shane?" whispered Eve. I bent down to listen to her.

"Go after her Shane. Convince her to stay" that was all the encouragement I needed. I ran up the stairs and flew down the hall. I stood outside her door. I took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in" came Claire's voice. I opened the door, remembering that the last time I had opened it I had found her gone.

"Listen Claire" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't worry Shane im not leaving. I really should, but I cant bring myself to. Shut the door" she said. I closed it firmly behind me. As soon as the door was closed she broke. She sank to the floor sobbing her heart out. I ran to her and gathered her in my arms and rocked her as she had Eve. I felt tears form in my eyes but I didn't hold them back I simply let them fall.

"Im so so so sorry Claire. You cant imagine how sorry I am" she turned in my arms to face me.

"Awww Shane" she wiped at the tears on my cheeks, I repeated the action on her cheeks.

"God you must hate me" she began quietly sobbing again.

"What!" I was absolutely shocked, why would she think that.

"Claire why would you think that?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"I shouldn't have let him out me in that position" she wailed.

"No Claire! don't think like that. I should have trusted you, and when Eve explained to me what happened I raced right up here to apologise but you.." his voice cracked but he continued.

"You had already gone, I came in and sat right here and cried like a little girl. I haven't been in here since you left" we sat in silence for a little while.

"So how was New York?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"You're the only one to have succeeded in getting out. I wanna know what its like" she laughed a little.

"Its a scary and dangerous place out there Shane"

"Yeah I gathered that form the gunshot wound on your tit, you dunbass. Oh and next time you strip in front of another guy I'll kill you myself" we laughed and we fell asleep. Me with Claire in my lap. At last things seem to be looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. im thinking on ending this here but i still have a few ideas that i could use in this story let me know if you think i should or just leave it her. read and review plz!<strong>

**Hannah L X:D**


	8. No staring Shane!

_Claire's pov_

I awoke to the sensation of lips pressing against my forehead. I sighed and leaned into them before realisation hit me. I jumped back realising that it was Shane who kissed my forehead.

"Claire?" confusion set in his voice.

"No" I crawled back into a corner.

"Claire, baby, what's wrong?" Shane asked me.

"Don't call me baby, Shane. We cant do this. I'll only get you into trouble, please Shane im bad for you" I pleaded with him hoping he would understand. Instead he came towards me looking me straight in the eyes.

"Claire, since you left last year this is all that's been on my mind. Us. I want it so _bad_ and its driving me crazy. Please Claire please come back" tears glistened in his eyes and truth be told that's all that's been on my mind, even though I thought he hated me. I would dream about it at night and wake up crying when I realised what I had lost. I sighed and smiled up at him. I nodded.

"Oh thank fucking God!" he picked me up and swung me round then put me down. I looked up at him gazing into his eyes. His head bent lower as he lowered his lips to mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist drawing me closer.

"Wait there's something I have to do" I said pulling, reluctantly, from his embrace.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I have to make a phone call" I smiled at him and pulled out my cell.

_Shane's pov_

We were all downstairs watching a movie, Eve cuddled up on Michael's lap as they sat in his seat and Claire and I moulded together on the sofa. Claire lay sprawled out on top of me.

"Urgh guys could you please sit normally, that just looks incredibly weird" Eve moaned completely grossed out.

Claire laughed at her. "Oh hell no Eve not with the way you've practically draped yourself over Michael's crotch"

Michael and Eve gaped at Claire as did I.

"Oh shit sorry, gang talk" she apologised.

"Crap Claire we seriously need to wash your mouth out" I told her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh yeah and how do you plan to do that?" she asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I'll show you" I stated and pressed my lips to hers, none to gently.

"Urgh not here!" Eve and Michael groaned simultaneously. We laughed and pulled away. She turned her head on my chest to watch the TV.

"So Claire what other piercing's ya got?" Eve asked seeming intrigued.

"Uh well lets see, iv got my tragus and anti- tragus on both ears, my industrial on both ears, my rook on both ears, both my eyebrows, my nose, my lip, my tongue-"

"Oh yeah that one I know of" I teased her. She slapped my arm. Man when'd she get so strong. I thought rubbing my arm.

" my belly button, I have two surface piercing's on my back"

"Oh cool! Lets see!" Eve yelped. Claire got up and dragged of her top. Again! Revealing her small torso and chest.

"No staring Shane!" she scalded me. She turned around and sure enough there on both shoulder blades were glittering diamonds.

"Eeeep!" Eve yelped and jumped from Michael's "crotch" and ran to Claire.

"I want one!" she squealed.

"Really? I can do it for you" she said to her.

"Really? Would you?"

"Yeah sure, let me get my stuff. We'll do it down here. More room" she told Eve.

* * *

><p><strong>hey what ya think. im not sure how surface peircings work so im just gonna make it up. if you know how it works let me know im intrigued to know i kinda want one oh and i want my anti tragus done as well i no how that one works though lol<strong>

**Hannah LX:D**


	9. Ah thats cold!

_Claire's pov_

"Alright Eve, come sit in front of me" I motioned for Eve to sit front of me on the couch.

"Are you sure this is safe" Michael and Shane asked for the ninth time in less than a minute.

"Oh for crying out loud! I know what im doing! If you don't wanna watch, there's the door" I swept my hand in the direction of the door.

"Yeah guys, im gonna be fine." Eve laughed excitedly, whilst bouncing up and down.

"Eve I strongly suggest you sit still" I laughed as well.

"Kay"

"Ok take of your shirt" Eve quickly removed her shirt and dropped it to the floor.

"Can I get two like yours?" eve asked.

"Cos that way we'll be all matchy!"

"Sure" I said, grinning.

I pulled out my needle that I had sitting in ice for the past hour.

"Oh holy Jesus! Look at the size of that thing!" Michael looked pale and I mean paler than normal if that was even possible.

"Relax Michael I had the same thing done" Eve and I laughed. I motioned the boys to sit beside me on the couch. They reluctantly sat down.

"Ok Eve ya ready?" I asked Eve.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" she threw a smile at me over her shoulder. I placed the needle at her right shoulder blade so it made a little dent.

"Ah that's cold" Eve giggled.

"Ok Eve here goes" I pushed the needle through her skin and held it there while I picked up the metal bar with the diamond on it and put it in place of the needle.

"Ok that's one" I said. Eve had been gritting her teeth, but when I had pushed the needle through she screamed, she sat panting now.

"Hey Eve ya ok?" Michael asked, concerned.

"Oh relax Mickey" Eve smiled through the sting in her shoulder blade. I repeated this to Eve's other shoulder and listened to the scream she let loose. I gathered up my stuff and replaced it in my box.

"Ok Eve all good. Just don't put your shirt on for and hour or two, and even then put on one of Michael's or Shane's cos your gonna need the room for a couple days" I said.

"Oh great! Just what I need, being shirtless for 2 hours!" we laughed and turned to the boys.

"Uh Shane you ok?" he turned to me and looked green. I pulled the bucket from my feet that I had brought for Eve, but it looked like Shane needed it more. He took it and retched into the bin.

"All done?" I asked, gently rubbing circles into his back.

"Yeah!" he smiled at me. Michael grabbed the bin from Shane.

"My turn" was all he said before retching into it.

"God I was the one getting it done you complete wimps" Eve joked. Just then the front door banged in. I jumped up into a fighting stance.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Claire" mocked Brett.

"What do you want?" I spat at him.

"You know what happens when you leave our little group dontcha Claire?" he grinned at me.

"Ok Brett, can we take this outside?"

"Sure thing_ Cherie_"

"Claire what's going on?" Shane was panicking as were Eve and Michael. I smiled at them.

"Don't worry, its nothing" I continued to smile.

"_Outside"_ Brett snarled in my face.

"Hey Brett, do you know those little mint things? Yeah you should try 'em" Claire said.

_Shane's pov_

They walked outside, Claire in the lead. Three guys about 21 stood post at the door, presumably to stop us from getting out. We raced to the window and opened it as far as it would go, whish was about 2 inches in total.

"Ok Claire you ready" Brett asked Claire. She merely nodded. Her gang members crowded round her all menacing and snarling. Then Brett leaped and started pounding his fists into Claire's face and body. The others took their turn kicking and punching her, all the while we were trapped inside screaming her name. After 5 minutes of the beating the gang members backed off, all but Brett, who pulled out a gun and aimed it at Claire.

We were screaming and shouted and crying, but there wasn't a thing we could do but watch. And then the sound of a gunshot rang out through the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys cliff hanger huh? i dont like them much but i seem do do it(shrug) oh well u will just have to wait and see. really sorry btw! iv got a couple ideas so stay tuned ! R&amp;R!<strong>

**Hannah LX:D**


	10. you need to go to the hospital!

_Claire's pov_

I heard the gun go off and then feet pounding down the street. I looked to my right and there, embedded in the concrete was the bullet meant for my head. I groaned and got to my feet. I tugged my jacket only to find that my right arm wasn't for cooperating. I would have to take inventory of my injuries later.

"Claire!" my three housemates came pounding down the steps to reach me.

"Oh My Fucking Gawd!" Shane whispered. I tried a smile but my split lip throbbed. I coughed and coughed up blood onto the pavement.

"Ah Jeez Claire" Shane came over and held me upright. I shook him off.

"Im fine really" I wheezed.

"No Claire you're not, you need to go to the hospital" Michael said.

"Like hell I do!" I limped back into the house. I collapsed onto the couch. I had a scorching pain in my left arm. I glanced down to see a knife protruding from just below my elbow. I pulled the knife out and winced at the blood that poured from it.

"Oh Holy God" Eve screeched, then fainted.

"Why does she insist on fainting, its barely a scratch" I said.

"Claire that Is more than a scratch, there was a fucking knife in there for Gods sake!" Michael screamed.

"Go to the goddamned hospital Claire!" Shane screamed at me.

"No" I said and got up form the couch. I hobbled up the stairs to the bathroom.

_Shane's pov_

Watching Claire hobble up the stairs broke my heart, but I didn't think hassling her would do any good so I waited for her to come back down.

A few hours late Claire came back down the stairs. She had cleaned up and all her cuts were _stitched_ . Unbelievable. She had stitched herself up.

"Wow Claire, you a doctor now"

"Nah" she laughed.

"I used to get banged up a lot so I just had to take care of myself" she said.

"Claire!" Eve screamed.

"Yeah Eve" she said.

"Get your puny little ass over here, _NOW!" _she screeched. Claire obeyed, probably out of the interest in self preservation. Eve grabbed her face in her hands turning it from left to right.

"You stitched yourself?" she asked completely baffled.

"Yes, I told you I didn't need the hospital. I got banged up a lot in New York and so some guy taught me to do it" she shrugged.

"Jesus Christ" Eve grabbed her in a huge bear huge.

"Uh Eve? I…need…to breathe!" Claire struggled out.

"Oh Crud! Sorry" Eve let her go.

"So Eve I was thinking, you wanna go get corset piercing's together?" she asked Eve.

"Ooh what are they?" Claire laughed.

"Well what they do is they put two rows of piercing's down your back, like the loops in a corset, then thread ribbon through them"

"OMG! I so wanna do that!" Eve squealed.

"Aw Claire did ya have to say that, wait you too?" asked Michael. Claire shrugged.

"Sure why not it looks cool"

"Uh Claire I get your look involves piercing's and all but really a corset piercing is kinda major" I said.

"Aw will you come with me and hold my hand" she mocked, talking to me like she would a baby.

I growled.

"No but I am coming"

"Yeah me to I might not want to but im not letting you go by yourself" Michael chimmed in.

"But I'll have Claire"

"But I'll have Eve" both girls said at the same time.

"Ok sure why not?" Claire sighed.

"Oh and Claire?" I asked.

"Yes Shane?"

"Don't get shot on the way there"

"What about on the way home?" she joked.

"That's not even funny"


	11. Monica my dear!

_Claire's pov_

Michael drove us to the Tattoo and Piercing place in his vamp mobile, as Eve calls it. We all stepped out of the car once we had arrived, Michael covered in a huge trench coat and hat. I led the way in pushing open the door.

"Morning what can I do for you?" a girl a couple of years older than me asked. She was covered, head to toe in piercing's and tattoos.

"Um my friend and I here would like to get corset piercing's"

"Ok and how old are you?"

"18" Eve and I answered. My roommates gave me a funny look because I wasn't actually 18 yet.

"Can I have proof of age please?" the girl asked. I dug out my fake ID and handed it to her, as did Eve, although her was real.

"Ok well follow me. My name is Sasha by the way. Are your green looking friends watching?" I turned and saw Shane and Michael did actually look green. But before they could answer I nodded.

"Yes they are" Eve and I smirked at them. We were led into a room.

"Who will be going first?" asked Sasha.

"I will" I replied.

"Ok, well strip of your bra and shirt and put this on" the woman held out a green robe that exposed my back but covered my front. I walked into a changing room and emerged with the green robe on. The woman had brought out the supplies needed for the piercing.

"Ok have a seat" I complied and sat down.

"Are you faint or squeamish" Sasha asked me.

"Does this face look squeamish to you?" I asked back.

"No it does not" she laughed, I smiled.

"Hey Claire you sure about this" all three housemates asked.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh My Gosh. Can I get a close up?" asked Eve.

"Yeah sure, come stand beside me" Sasha told Eve. I sat for a good hour or so while Sasha pushed the needle through my back numerous times. At last I felt her thread the ribbon through the holes in my back and tie it together.

"Ok all done. Wow you didn't even whimper" Sasha said.

"I deal well with pain" I replied.

"Clearly. Ok you next?" she asked Eve, who was bouncing up and down. Eve was given the green robe to put on. For the next hour and half all we heard were Eve's blistering screams of agony. She even began to cry and that's when Michael went to hold her hand.

"Arhhhhhhh" she screamed.

"Its like fucking child birth. How the hell did you manage it Claire!" she was still screaming.

"Iv had loads of piercing's Eve and I deal well with pain" I was answered by a scream that just about blew my brains out.

When Eve was done I pulled her into a corner away from the boys.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"I want another piercing" I said.

"Another one! Where?" I blushed at this. I didn't want to particularly say so I whispered it in her ear. Eve burst out laughing.

"Really Claire! There! Of all places you want your tits pierced!" she roared with laughter. The boys were giggling at the other side of the shop they had obviously heard Eve shout it out.

"Eve!" I slapped her furiously on the arm.

"What?" she asked me innocently.

"That was privet!" I hissed.

"Oh sorry" she said finding interest in the floor.

"You know what I'll just leave it" I began to move past her but she grabbed my arm.

"Aw Claire you should do it. Think of what Shane will think if you do!" she giggled again. I grinned.

"You know what? I will! But I dare you to as well!" her jaw dropped.

"You what!" she shouted.

"I. Dare. You!" I spoke slowly.

"Oh its on biatch" Eve said. We shook hands on it.

We made our way over to Sasha and whispered our request in her ear. She grinned at us and led us through the back for privacy.

"Nuh uh" we said to the boys as they began to follow.

"Yeah you guys are staying here this time" Eve and I grinned at each other as we followed Sasha.

_Shane's pov_

We sat for a half hour waiting on the girls. We knew what Claire wanted done because Eve had shouted it out and we knew that Claire had dared Eve to get the same. We could hear Eve's screams but nothing from Claire. Man she could really take pain!

Just as the girls emerged grinning like utter fools Monica and her two sidekicks wander through the door.

_Claire's pov_

"Oh look girls its Goth girl and gang girl" Monica sneered.

"And look at that they were getting their non- existence tits pierced" she laughed again.

"Yeah well at least I didn't ask daddy to buy mine for me. Oh and whilst we're on the subject maybe you should ask him to buy you a new nose" Eve, Shane and Michael all burst out laughing. I just glared at Monica.

"Yeah well you need a new face!" Monica burst out.

"But not as much as you do, Monica my dear!" my roommates were in fits on the floor whilst Monica's face grew redder and redder.

"You had better watch your step, Danvers" Monica threatened.

"Yeah and maybe you should too!" Monica took a step towards me and I tripped her up.

"See Monica? You see what happens when you don't watch your step?" I smirked at her ushering my friends out the door.

"I will get you Danvers!" Monica screamed.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Her famous last words!" I retorted before stepping out of the shop. We made a dash for the car and all piled in.

"Man Claire you were on fire!" Shane said. I smiled.

"Why thank you! It was my pleasure, im glad you enjoyed my performance" they clapped and whopped while I bowed in my seat.

"This calls for celebration!" Michael roared.

"Yeah! But what will we do to celebrate?" Eve asked.

"Dance party!" we all screamed.

Michael gunned it the whole way home. We all tried to jam ourselves through the front door all at once. We ended up falling onto our butts with a major "Ooof!" onto the front porch. We all burst out laughing and made our way, one by one! Into the Glass House.

Once inside, Shane hit the on button on the stereo and "Don't wanna go home" by Jason Derulo blasted through the speakers. Michael came through with a 6 pack of beer in each hand. we sang/shouted the words to the song in in a very out-of-tune manner.

We ended up dancing and drinking the night away and before we knew I dawn was breaking over the horizon. It was then that we all finally decided. Bed!

* * *

><p><strong>hey i know this might seem like im rambling but this is leading somewhere i promise! lol any way what do u think? Good? Bad? let me know. i must know ! this chapter was a little longer i know that sometimes my chapters can be a little small sometimes so i apologise now. im gonna shut up now and let u all get on with your lives!<strong>

**Hannah L X:D**


	12. Trust me Eve!

_Claire's pov_

"Owww!" Eve moaned.

"What's up Eve?" I asked.

"My back hurts. I caught some of the corset piercing's coming out of the shower last night" she moaned again.

"Yeah you gotta be careful. You forget when you get a new piercing and you go about life like you never got it" I said. Eve moaned again.

"Here let me take a look" the boys were sat on the sofa killing zombies on the Xbox. Eve got rid of her shirt and turned her back to me.

"Ouch Eve you must have caught it bad, it looks like its getting infected" I said.

"What!" Eve yelped.

"Relax Eve, some antibiotics will do ya fine, but maybe a trip to the docs will do ya some good just to make sure" she nodded. Eve carefully dragged her shirt back on.

"Come on lets go" I said.

"But don't ya need an appointment?" Eve asked.

"Nah, you just say its an emergency and they fit you in" I smiled at her, reassuring her.

"Trust me Eve, I done the same thing with my belly button piercing. I literally pulled the bar out and almost ripped my skin in the process. I was on antibiotics for a few weeks and then all better" she smiled I smiled back.

We made our way to the hospital and told the receptionist on duty that it was an emergency. She nodded and told us to take a seat. Within ten minutes a doctor called Eve through. The doctor was female, tall, blonde and young. I waited a good half hour before Eve reappeared looking pale.

"Eve everything ok?" I was worried, she looked pale and I mean paler than normal.

"Im pregnant" she whispered. I dropped the magazine I had been holding as well as my jaw. I grabbed her elbow and dragged her into the girls bathroom.

"What do you mean your pregnant" I asked. Could Michael even get her pregnant?

"I went in and the doctor said to take off my shirt, I did so and she began to feel my back, you know procedure and the she began to feel my stomach to make sure that it wasn't something else causing the infection and the she smiled at and said congratulations you're pregnant" through the whole story Eve hadn't remembered to breathe.

"Breathe Eve" I reminded her gently. She gasped in a huge breath before letting it out.

"What am I gonna do Claire? How am I gonna tell Michael" she was panicking now.

"Right Eve, firstly do you want a kid?" I asked.

"Yes well eventually I did"

"Good. And secondly Michael wants to give you everything you want right?" she nodded.

"Eve don't you see? Michael will be thrilled, relax" I smiled and she smiled back, hugging me intently.

"Thanks"

We made our way home, already talking baby names. Eve's ideas were, for a girl, Meghan, or for a boy, Xavier. I agreed and we talked constantly the entire ride home. Eve had perked up some by the time we arrived home and seemed genuinely excited about telling Michael.

"Go on" I said as we reached the front door.

"Michael! Get your dead ass up to my room we have things to discuss!" Eve screamed, but a smile seemed glued to her face. I squeezed her hand. Michael flew into the hall, Shane trailing behind him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"My room" she said.

"Why not here?" he asked confused.

"Well ok" she said. I laughed.

"Michael Glass. We must talk about how rude it is to knock up your girlfriend without consent!" Eve (Mock) scolded him.

"What!" he asked.

"You heard me" she grinned and threw herself into his arms. He caught her and held on tight.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she shouted and began to happy cry on his shoulder. Michael pulled her back and tears were forming in his eyes as well.

"Oh My God! Eve! You're pregnant!" Michael laughed and picked her up and spun her round. I felt left out so I raced over to Shane.

"Quick pick me up like Michael did and spin me round" he laughed and picked me up and spun me round. Both of us laughing furiously.

"See Eve I told you didn't I?" I told Eve.

"Ya sure did CB" Was Eve's reply. Both of us still being spun. Shane put me down but I fell flat on my arse I was so dizzy. Eve ended up joining me, and since the boys were the only two standing they sat down as well.

_Shane's pov_

The hall was silent for a few minutes. Eve and Michael still grinning at each other. The sounds of metal plinking on the floor caused me to look up. I saw Claire pulling out each and every one of her piercing's.

"Claire what are you doing?" Shane asked.

"I don't wanna be this Claire no more" she replied. Eve handed her a tissue and she began to wipe of the black eyeliner and mascara.

"But what about your new ones" I asked.

"I'll leave those ones to you" she winked at me and I grinned.

"Eeew gross!" Eve exclaimed.

"This coming from the girl with the bun in the oven" Claire retorted.

"Guess I walked into that one" Eve replied.

"Darn right ya did" I said still grinning at Claire.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey im not sure but im thinking about leaving it there. let me know what ya think if u wish me to continue tell me. if u wish me to stop tell me. read and reaviw please please please! like a said previously reviews make me feel special :)<strong>

**Hannah L X:D**


	13. Catch me

_Claire's pov_

"Hey Claire, why you getting rid of all your piercing's?" Eve asked me, clearly baffled.

"I…uh have a confession to make" I said.

"Im…uh pregnant to" I whispered. I looked at Shane.

"Congratulations Shane, your gonna be a dad" I said smiling. It took a while but he grinned back at me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh My God! This is so awesome!" Eve screeched. Michael and Shane high fived Offering each other congratulations. I felt suddenly queasy.

"Uh be right back" I said and made a run for the bathroom. I threw up into the toilet. Where was Shane? Shouldn't he be here? Once I was done I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. I began to make my way down stairs when I heard whimpering. Then I heard people murmuring. I pulled the knife from my boot and eased my way down the rest of the stairs.

I looked into the living room from the hallway and there was Eve, Shane and Michael being held at knife point by my former gang. Oh Great!

I put my knife to the throat of Henry who was stood guarding the door.

"Make a sound and I slit your jugular" I whispered into his ear. I eased us both forward until we were in view.

"Ah Henry you were supposed to catch her not the other way around" Brett complained.

"She barely made a sound I never heard her coming" he said in defence.

"Now come on Claire put him down you don't know where he's been" Brett laughed.

"True enough. He could have been blowing you for all I know. That would mean I could be getting infected with Brett germs this very instant" his face went bright red.

"Now Claire where on earth did ya get that mouth of yours. Someday that mouth is gonna get you into trouble"

"Yeah well someday your face is gonna get you into trouble. Ya never know, someone might take offence to it" he lunged at me. I knocked Henry out with the but of my knife and ducked under Brett. I jumped up into a fighting stance ready for battle.

"Ah you always were a hard one to beat Claire" and with that said he pulled his own knife from his boot.

"But its go time" he said and lunged again. I sidestepped and ran my knife down his arm. He roared in pain before coming at me again. This time a roundhouse kick to his chest sent him flying into the nearest wall. He didn't move. But the others made to circle round me, and so I back flipped out and was once again ready for battle. I was determined to protect my friends and soon to be family.

They came at me at me like a herd of bulls, charging from all directions. I kicked out and flipped and threw punches taking most out. I was left with a bunch of groaning men and woman at my feet all of them verging on unconsciousness. All that was left was Brett who looked ready to spontaneously combust. Once again he lunged this time nicking my side with his knife. Blood spurted from my wound but I was not going to give up. I lunged for him this time, landing on his back, my arm around his neck cutting of his air. I felt his muscles go lax and very slowly Brett collapsed to the ground. I turned to see that my friends had been bound up so their captures could fight. Eve and Shane were held simply by rope, Michael held by silver which was burning his wrists.

I raced over to the man who had once held him, and took the key to Michael's chains out of his pocket. I bolted to Michael and unlocked him, then used my knife to free Shane and Eve. Black dots danced in front of my vision.

"Uh oh" I said.

"What! What is it" Shane asked, petrified I would have to go another round.

"Catch me" I said simply before passing out.


	14. Really sorry! But its an Author's Note!

Hey guys! im so sorry for not updating in AGES! To be quite honest iv contemplated deleting this fanfiction (and others iv written) but iv decided that im just going to re-do them. starting with this one. but please dont think im going to start right away because i cant. i am currently taking 5 highers this year at school (for those who dont know what a higher is, its an incredibly hard subjet!) and i really dont have the time since i get 10 hours + of homework a week (cry!) but maybe at the end of the school year or holidays i might work on it. i know its going to be a while before any work is started but im writing this to let you know that this fanfiction will not be abandned!

thanks for all the awesome reviews i recieved on this, you guys ROCK! like, seriously ROCK!

love always, HANNAH x

TE DUA SHUM!


End file.
